


Good Kitten

by Lovelynightshade



Series: Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Fainting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oh My God, Overstimulation, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelynightshade/pseuds/Lovelynightshade
Summary: After weeks of teasing, Yuri gets his treat like a good kitten.





	Good Kitten

Yuri whined, hugging Otabek from behind and grinding against his ass. “Beka~ Please!” He whined and begged. He had been constantly teased for the last three weeks. He was touched, but he was never brought to the orgasm that he craved.

“No, Yura. You know you have to get JJ’s permission,” Otabek said sternly, not moving his eyes from the pot of food.

JJ walked in. “I heard somebody say my name~?” He smirked when he saw Yuri’s red face. “Aw, chaton, are you getting needy?” He sauntered over to Yuri and grabbed his hips. “Does our kitten want to _come_?”

Yuri blushed and huffed. “No,” he mumbled, refusing to throw away his pride.

JJ smacked Yuri’s ass. “Don’t lie or else I’ll edge you for the next month.”

Yuri gasped, feeling himself grow hard. “I-I do… want to… come,” he mumbled.

JJ chuckled and squeezed a handful of the Russian’s ass. “Beka, why don’t we reward him for being so honest~?” He threw Yuri over his shoulder with a grunt.

Yuri cried out in alarm. “Put me down, asshole!” He hit JJ’s back with an opened hand.

JJ hit Yuri’s ass again.

“If you finish cooking, I’ll keep him occupied,” Otabek said.

JJ handed Yuri off and took Otabek’s place.

Otabek took a rather displeased Yuri to the bedroom, dropping him on the bed. He began taking off his clothes, revealing the toned muscle beneath. “Strip and lay on your back,” Otabek commanded, stern and dominant.

Yuri was going to object, but that tone made him melt. “Y-Yes, Beka…” He took off his clothes, starting with his pants.

Otabek looked at Yuri and smirked. “Leave the shirt on.” Yuri had borrowed JJ’s shirt and it easily went down to the middle of his thighs. Otabek thought Yuri looked absolutely ravishing in it.

Yuri nodded, leaving the shirt on. His erection strained against the fabric, making it stained with precum.

Otabek smirked and laid Yuri on his back. He firmly grasped his cock and pumped it at an agonizingly slow pace. He pulled Yuri into a kiss. His lips were slow but firm against Yuri’s.

Yuri moaned loudly and arched his back. He was already so close to coming from the idea of being given release. He bucked into Otabek’s warm hand, wordlessly begging.

Otabek stopped moving his hand and chuckled. “Behave~”

Yuri whined and let out a frustrated sob. “Let me _come_! Please!”

Otabek let out a sadistic laugh. “It’s almost like you get to tell me what to do~”

—–

JJ was able to hear the sobs and shouts of the distressed Russian and he felt an immediate warmth in his Southern territories.

He decided to abandon the food and tend to the matter at hand, one that was certainly _much_ more entertaining.

Yuri was panting and sobbing. “Please! L- ah! Let me come!” His face was streaked with tears and his body shook from the teasing. He saw JJ and reached for him. “JJ~”

JJ strode to the bed and took off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and tan skin. He smiled and towered above Yuri. “Beg.”

With that one word, Yuri was pleading for his release. He offered anything; blowjobs, handjobs, absolutely _anything_ that would get him relief.

“Poor thing~ I’ll let you come if you let me eat you out~” JJ practically purred.

Yuri’s eyes widened in embarrassment. It was such an… intimate action. To be eaten out would mean that JJ could see his most vulnerable parts of him in a way that he wasn’t used to. But an orgasm would be worth it, right? “O-Okay,” he said shakily.

JJ smiled in a way that made Yuri’s thighs tremble. “Lay down, chaton~” He didn’t give Yuri time to respond before he basically shoved Yuri back and spread his legs. He positioned himself between Yuri’s legs, placing his legs on his shoulders.

Yuri blushed brightly and whimpered. He squirmed, only to have his hips held still by Otabek. “Beka…”

Otabek gently kissed Yuri and nipped his lips to distract him.

JJ spread Yuri’s cheeks and exposed the crinkled circle of muscle. He pressed his tongue to the hole and licked it slowly.

Yuri responded with a sharp inhale and a whine. “JJ!” He bucked his hips.

JJ slowly slid his tongue into the tight cavern, earning a loud, whorish moan. He revelled in the way Yuri’s ass clenched around his tongue.

Yuri shook from the pure ecstacy. “JJ! More!”

Otabek began to pump Yuri’s cock. “Are you close?”

Yuri whined and nodded. “YES! Yes! Fuck! JJ! Otabek!”

JJ hummed softly, sending vibrations into Yuri.

“Oh! I’m close! I’m so close! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t sto- AH!” Yuri’s back arched beautifully as his orgasm wrecked him. He screamed in ecstacy and squirmed wildly.

JJ didn’t stop his administrations, even when Yuri began trembling from the overstimulation. He glanced up at Yuri, who was bucking and screaming wildly.

“JJ! AH!” Yuri chanted JJ’s name like a prayer as his body grew pained from the stimulation. His body convulsed. He looked like a crazed animal.

Otabek kept pumping his hand. “You wanted to come, didn’t you? Now you get to come all you want.”

Yuri sobbed and grabbed Otabek’s forearm in a weak attempt to escape the agonizing pleasure. “Beka! I-I’m going t-to COME!” His back arched off the bed and his eyes rolled back. He slumped against the bed, passing out from the overstimulation after the weeks of constant denial.

JJ pulled up and smiled. He pet Yuri’s wet cheeks.

Yuri groaned and barely opened his eyes.

“We’re not done yet, Chaton~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment! It always encourages me! 
> 
> If you would like to follow my work, send in requests, or message me, feel free to visit my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)
> 
> I always post my work on there ahead of time.


End file.
